Phoebe Tonkin
Phoebe Jane Elizabeth Tonkin (born 12 July 1989) is an Australian actress and model. She is best known for portraying Cleo Sertori in the television program H2O: Just Add Water. Early life From the age of four, Tonkin participated in various dance classes including classical ballet and tap. She completed various courses at the Australian Theater for Young People (ATYP) at the Wharf Theater from the age of twelve. Courses at ATYP included Shakespeare, Script to Stage, Clowning Around, and Musical Theater. She attended Loreto Kirribilli and Queenwood School for Girls in Balmoral, renowned for its excellent drama department and had private drama classes. She became involved in all school productions including Antigone, White Crane and Venetian Twins. Each year Tonkin took part in the school's Shakespeare festival culminating in winning the state final in 2005 in a Midsummer Nights Dream. Career Tonkin's first television appearance was on the Australian teen show H2O: Just Add Water, where she plays one of the main characters, Cleo Sertori. While not a strong swimmer, she worked to improve her abilities during pre-production of the show. She is the youngest member of the principal cast on the show. On 20 October 2007, Tonkin appeared on the Nickelodeon UK Kids' Choice Awards, where she presented the award for best band alongside H2O co-stars Claire Holt and Cariba Heine. Tonkin's credits include appearances on the Australian series Packed to the Rafters and the film Tomorrow, When the War Began. She has appeared in various commercials, including ones for Vauxhall Motors and Chic Management. Tonkin also models, and has been in various photo shoots for catalogs and magazines such as Girlfriend. In January 2011, Tonkin moved to Los Angeles to pursue an international acting career.She was cast in March 2011 as Faye Chamberlain on The CW supernatural drama series The Secret Circle which premiered on 15 September 2011 to over 3.5 million viewers. The series follows a group of young witches whom are a part of a secret coven. Tonkin has received acclaim from critics being referred to as the breakout star of the series; she was featured on Variety's list of "new faces to watch" and named one of 2011's breakout TV stars by E! Online. The Secret Circle, however, had only one full season as it was cancelled on 11 May 2012. In August 2010, Tonkin was cast in the 3D horror film Bait. Filming took place on Australia's Gold Coast and follows a group of strangers who are trapped in a supermarket after a freak tsunami with a pack of great white sharks. The film is expected to be released in Australia in September 2012. In August 2012, Tonkin was reported as being cast in the TV series The Vampire Diaries in a recurring role as Hayley, a friend of Tyler, joining her co-star from H2O: Just Add Water and her best friend; Claire Holt, who portrays Rebekah Mikaelson. Filmography Gallery File:001HQ.jpg File:65.jpg File:890_436_87.jpg File:161629-8a30d-36873000-.jpg File:161629-52779-36872993-.jpg File:161629-bb892-36872988-.jpg File:161629-de3f4-36872982-.jpg File:161629-735fd-36873017-.jpg File:7~12.jpg File:Cleo 8.jpg File:78555.jpg File:Phoebe tonkin.png File:Phoebe.png File:H2O Panel.png File:Vy7mrx8k.png File:Arrivals Nickelodeon Australian Kids Choice 2umEyA-qN2jl.jpg File:Phoebe Tonkin, Jonathan Shiff, Cariba Heine.jpg File:A279273993 63716157 o2.jpg File:Phoebe-tonkin-autograph-h2o-just-add-water-8465291-444-623.jpg File:TSC-MK-0012.jpg File:Phoebe-s-new-photoshoot-the-secret-circle-tv-show-25510528-401-604.jpg File:Blond Phoebe.jpg File:Phoebe-JtdTh0.jpeg File:Phoebe 1280.jpg File:Phoebe Tonkin - Logan Jewellery -03.jpg File:Tumblr mggt2fuTTA1qetqezo1 250.png File:532123 371285239646934 2011844783 n.png File:Cariba, Claire and Phoebe.jpg External Links *Phoebe Tonkin on Wikipedia *Phoebe Tonkin at the IMDb. *Phoebe Tonkin at Australiantelevision.net. *Phoebe Tonkin on Twitter *Phoebe Tonkin on Instagram *Phoebe Tonkin on Facebook pl:Phoebe Tonkin Category:Cast Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:H2O Just Add Water